Heilige Quelle
In Europa und darüber hinaus gibt es eine große Zahl von als heilige Quellen bezeichnete Quellen, die ihre Bedeutung in der Vorzeit erlangten. Mancherorts ist es heute noch üblich dort Gaben niederzulegen und Gebete zu sprechen. Das Wasser vieler dieser Quellen soll eine heilende Wirkung haben. Die seit der Vorzeit verehrten Quellen sind teilweise christianisiert worden und deshalb noch in regulärer Nutzung. Viele wurden mit Steinen gefasst, über einigen wurden Brunnenhäuschen errichtet. Auf den Britischen Inseln werden an manchen Stellen bunte Bänder, Tücher oder Kleidung an die umstehenden Bäume gebunden (Clootie Well). Dieser Sitte liegt die magische Vorstellung zugrunde, dass, sobald sie verrottet sind, auch die Krankheit desjenigen vergeht, der das Band dort als Opfer anbrachte. Von Irland über Armenien bis Zentralasien wurde und wird diese Sitte beobachtet. Diese erscheint unabhängig von Quellen auch an so genannten Wunschbäumen. Ein solcher steht z. B. nahe der Kathedrale von Clonfert im County Galway. Bis zu 20.000 Menschen sollen einst zum Hermannskogel im Wienerwald gepilgert sein um aus dem heute Agnesbrünnl genannten Quell zu trinken. thumb|Heilige Quelle in der Nähe von Galway thumb|Heilige Quelle mit Quellenhaus in St. Clether, Cornwall Irland In Irland besteht ein besonderes enges Verhältnis zu den Bräuchen der Kelten. Allein im County Galway gibt es 210 Holy Wells. In der Nähe steht oft ein Rag Tree. Ein mit Stofffetzen und Maskottchen behängter Baum. Eine der Praktiken ist, nach dem Waschen, Baden oder dem Trinken des Brunnenwasser einen Streifen Tuchs – ein clootie – an den heiligen Baum zu binden. Dadurch soll eine Krankheit in das Tuch übergehen, das zurückgelassen wird. An einigen Stellen wird eine Nadel oder eine Münze in den Brunnen geworfen, so in Tobercornan. Tobercornan (the Pinnacle Well) bei Ballyvaughan, im County Clare; Struell Wells bei Downpatrick, County Down) sind Quellen ohne Rag Tree. Tober (auch tubber) ist das gälische Wort für Quelle und kommt als Prefix vor bei Orten wie: Tobercurry, County Sligo oder Toberdoney, County Antrim (Nordirland). Eine andere Bezeichnung für Quellen ist Uaran. Der Name erscheint im Zusammenhang mit der anglisierten Form Oran in Oranmore. Großbritannien In England, insbesondere in Cornwall, Schottland und Wales soll es eine große Anzahl dieser sogenannten heiligen Brunnen und Quellen geben. Sie werden dort Clootie Wells genannt. Oft sind sie vernachlässigt und überwachsen und viele sind vergessen. An einigen Orten jedoch, gehäuft im mittel- und west-englischen Peak District wird bis heute in der warmen Jahreshälfte das aufwendige Ritual des „Well Dressings“ (engl., in etwa „den Brunnen herrichten“) gefeiert (vgl. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Well_dressing). Es sind Brunnen oder Quellen, oft mit einem Baum daneben. In den Baum werden Streifen Tuch oder Lappen gehängt, die in der Regel Teil einer rituellen Handlung sind. Mit jeder Quelle sind Legenden verbunden. Sardinien Ein weiteres Gebiet heiliger Quellen ist Sardinien. Es gibt ältere Brunnenheiligtümer (Pozzi Sacri) wie Santa Cristina und am Nuraghen „di Coni“ sowie neuere wie Santa Leonardo de Siete Fuentes (Sieben Quellen) oder Sa Scabizzada (die Quelle der Enthaupteten), mit der die Hl. Barbara verbunden wird. Liste heiliger Quellen Dänemark (helligkilder) * Ilse Made kilde * Sct. Jørgens Kilde, Kettrup * Sct. Olufs Kilde, Hjortdal * Vor Frue Kilde, Haverslev * Vor Frue Kilde, Lerup Irland * Kieran’s Well, Kells, County Meath * Killare Mullingar, County Westmeath * O’Donnell’s Well, Ardmore, County Waterford * Saint Columb’s Well, Derry, County Londonderry (Nordirland) * Sligo Holy Well, Sligo, County Sligo * St Colmcille’s Well, Swords, County Dublin * St Conall Well, Bruckless, County Donegal * Struell Wells, Downpatrick, County Down (Nordirland) * Toberbracken Well, Kinvara, County Galway Siehe auch * Ulrichsbrunnen Literatur * Wolfgang Bauer, Sergius Golowin, Clemens Zerling: Heilige Quellen, Heilende Brunnen. Verlag Neue Erde, Saarbrücken 2009, ISBN 978-3-89060-275-2. * Walter L. Brenneman, Mary G. Brenneman: Crossing the circle at the holy wells of Ireland. University Press of Virginia, Charlottesville, VI 1995, ISBN 0-8139-1548-1. * Arthur Gribben: Holy wells and sacred water sources in Britain and Ireland. An annotated bibliography. Garland, London 1992, ISBN 0-8153-0831-0. * Elizabeth Healy: In search of ireland’s holy wells. Wolfhound Press, Dublin 2001, ISBN 0-86327-865-5. * Patrick Logan: The holy wells of Ireland. Smythe Books, Gerrards Cross 1992, ISBN 0-86140-046-1. * Friedrich Muthmann: Mutter und Quelle. Studien zur Quellenverehrung im Altertum und im Mittelalter. Basel – Mainz 1975, ISBN 3-805-30269-X. * Stiofán Ó Cadhla: The holy well tradition. The pattern of St. Declan, Ardmore, County Waterford. Four Courts Press, Dublin 2002, ISBN 1-85182-706-4. * Anne Rackard (Text), Liam O’Callaghan (Photos): Fishbonewater. Holy wells of Ireland. Atrium Books, Cork 2001, ISBN 0-9535353-1-2. * Petra Skyvova: Fingallian holy wells. Fingal County Libraries, Dublin 2005, ISBN 0-9549103-0-3. * Siegferd Svane: 100 Danske helligkilder og deres historie i korte træk. Landesmann, Kopenhagen 1979, ISBN 87-15-07395-5. * Karl Weinold: Die Verehrung der Quellen. In: Heide Göttner-Abendroth, Kurt Derungs (Hrsg.): Mythologische Landschaft Deutschland. Bern 1999, zuerst erschienen in: Karl Weinold: Die Verehrung der Quellen in Deutschland. Berlin 1898. Weblinks * Heilige Quellen.de Eine Seite über die Bedeutung von heiligen Quellen und anderen Gewässern in den Religionen und im deutschen und internationalen Volksglauben. Mit vielen Beispielen und Beschreibungen. * Heilige Quellen in Irland – engl. * Heilige Quellen in England – engl. * Heilige Quellen in Wales – engl. Kategorie:Heiligtum Kategorie:Quelle Kategorie:Archäologischer Fachbegriff Kategorie:Wasser (Religion) da:Helligkilde